Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a drive transmitter, and an image forming apparatus including the drive transmitter.
Related Art
Electrophotographic type image forming apparatuses include rotary bodies such as a photoconductor and a developing roller, and form an image by rotating the rotary bodies. Many of the rotary bodies are replaceable by removing from an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus. For this configuration, a drive transmitter that transmits a drive force from a drive source of the apparatus body to the rotary body is provided with a coupling that detachably connects the drive source and the rotary body.
As an example, there is a coupling that functions as a drive transmitter and includes an output-side engaging member and an input-side engaging member. The output-side engaging member functions as a first coupler provided at an end of a drive shaft that functions as a first rotary shaft. The input-side engaging member functions as a second coupler provided at an end of a sleeve shaft that functions as a second rotary shaft. The output-side engaging member has output-side engagement projections functioning as extensions extending in the axial direction. The input-side engaging member has input-side engagement projections that contact the output-side engagement projections of the output-side engaging member. The input-side engagement projections extends in the direction of the normal to the sleeve shaft and includes contact parts to which the output-side engagement projections contact.